Artemis Fowl and the Revenge of Jahat
by Arty-the-Puppeteer
Summary: Artemis and Minerva are on the British Museum when Artemis reads a Gnommish spell and some odd dark mist goes into him. And slowly he's starting to change… What have Artemis gotten into this time? And will he be able to survive this new threat? some AXH


**Artemis Fowl and the Revenge of Jahat**

AF fanfic ©opyright by Artyna 2011

**Timeline:** Sometime after TLC

**Disclaimer:** I only own the new characters _(you'll know who they are…)_ the other folks, including Artemis were created by Eoin Colfer.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_The Old Urn _

**The British Museum. London. England.**

"And over here you see a collection of old Urns. They were found on the coast of Norway 3 years ago."

The crowd looked at the old thing. It could have been several thousands of years old, and it probably was.

"Don't you think this is existing Artemis?"

Minerva Paradizo, dressed in a sea blue dress with a thin white line jacket, wrapped her fingers into the hand of the boy she had beside her. He was quite tall, with raven hair, mismatching eyes, one blue-black and one hazel; he was wearing a cream coloured shirt with a vest over and a tie. The boy, which name was Artemis Fowl, did not seem to mind what she did, thought he didn't even seem to realise what the French girl was doing. His mismatching eyes on one urn in particularly, it were made from lava stone and had symbols on it. Minerva sighed and nudged the Irish teen in the shoulder.

"Artemis? Are you listing to me?"

That got the pale boys attention. He looked down at her, despise the fact that Minerva was now about the same age has him, she still was a little shorter, and Artemis had grown quite much after returning from Hybras, an after affect of the years he missed, according to Qwan.

"Yes of course… what did you say?"

Minerva sighed. Artemis hadn't been particularly talkative during their date, and she was staring to get a little annoyed about it.

"Focus, will you?" The girl leaned her hands on her hips, head to the side, risen eyebrow and all that, it made Artemis laugh slightly.

"I'm very sorry Minerva… it's just something about that urn.." The boy nodded at the one with the markings. Minerva followed his gaze. It did seem old to her, but those markings did remind her of something. But that was not important.

Once again she found Artemis looking at the Urn. He almost seems mesmerized by it.

"Yes I can see that, you can't take your eyes of that old thing… you should look at me Artemis, I'm your date after all."

Artemis looked at her in surprise. Date? He didn't know anything of a date? He had just invited Minerva because Holly would think a tour to the British Museum was boring and most likely she'd not get permission to go. It wasn't a date, why on earth did the French girl think so?

"Well it is a Museum, Minerva. I, for one, am here to look at the artifacts that are here." The boy answered in a sterile, cold tone.

Minerva sighed and socked her head so the halo of blond curls danced over her cheeks.

"This is the reason, you know…" She said, trying to make eye contact, which she was unable to.

"Reason for what, if I might ask?" The boy raised a raven-black eyebrow at her.

"The reason you've never had a relationship."

Artemis' mismatching eyes widen. Why was Minerva talking about this? He'd never had a girlfriend because he'd never been interested in someone that way before… before he met… no, forget it…

"That's ridiculous Minerva. The reason is that I've never felt that way for someone…"

The girl eyed him, once again taking hold of his hand. The Irish teen cheeks got a bit red. Was he blushing? She was just holding his hand, just like Holly had done when they was saving Hybras. Holly.

For the past weeks, from the kiss on the cheek and the switches off eyeballs, Artemis Fowl had thought about his elfin friend quite often.

"What do you feel now then?" Minerva asked there was a slight bet of hope in her voice.

Artemis bit his lip. He did feel something, not for Minerva thought, but for a certain female LEP officer, but he would never tell her, or anyone else. They would not understand.

"I don't have any love-interest Minerva. Why did you bring up that topic anyway?" The girl looked down letting her slide out of Artemis'. She let out a weak sigh and let a lock of blond hair slide behind her left ear.

"No, nothing… I just thought…" She began.

"Never mind…"

The guide, a British guy named Stewart cleared his throat. Stewart was tall, skinny and blond… he didn't look like a Museums guide and Artemis guessed it was a summer job. It was July after all. Holiday thought he himself was longing to go back to Ireland, or even, go to Haven again; to see Holly… Yes, he might do that.

"If you will follow me, the next room contains artifacts form the early Stone age… this way Ladies and Gentlemen."

Stewart begun to walk down the hallway, with the crowd after him. Like a herd of cows or some other flock animal.

Artemis followed them with his eyes; he waned to take a closer look on that urn. Minerva didn't seem to notice, and well. It might be better if she didn't know. His answer to the 'feeling' questions had seems to put her a little of mind.

But at the moment the urn was all he could thing about. It was something about it… something he waned… it was wrong… no toughing old artifacts, but he just had to.

Artemis was close enough to read the symbols. They were Gnommish symbols so Artemis was quite familiar with them, thought the words sounded a bit odd in his head, better read them out loud, it might give more sense then.

"_For those who read this Urn._

_It shall be their turn._

_For thy body shall be taken._

_From this nightmare thy can never waken. _

_So with this words thy will sett free._

_What was meant to sleep eternally."_

Once the last word leaved his lips, Artemis knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong, he couldn't move. He tried to talks, but couldn't. He was paralyzed.

The light in the ceiling started to flash and a dark mist rose from the urn. Outside dark clouds was appearing.

Artemis watched, with wide eyes, unable to do anything as the mist start to penetrate his chest. I weak scream escaped out between his bloodless lips.

"No…"

A word… it took a lot of energy to say it out loud. Why? What was that mist what had he realised by sating what had to be a spell… never meant for humans to neither say nor read.

The mist was halfway into his chest. It seemed to be endless. Artemis screamed again, louder, but it was covered by a clap of thunder. The lights flashed again and again, almost every time Artemis winced in agony, because it was painful, truly.

Artemis fell down onto his knees. His lungs ached and his heart seems to have troubles breathing. The last of the mist had gotten into his chest; Artemis felt a cold going thought his body. He scream, the scream causing the light to implode, all on the same time all over the Museum.

* * *

><p>AN: So, folks, make ready for some supernatural drama on a high level… I hope…This was actually pretty fun to write^^ I love cliff-hangers, enjoy^^<p>

Credit to **Legacy23** for helping me out with the spell. ILU so much – Arty

Please review and no criticism, if you may. I'm only doing my "job"

Until next time; love you all – Arty 3


End file.
